Talk:Grime of Thrones/@comment-24593235-20161129012137/@comment-4689777-20161129014518
Thanks for this review, Ben. :) Awesome that you enjoyed Joanna this episode, with a lot of thought having gone into her dream and visions and dialogue and such; it's always good when that stuff pays off, so a-thank you. I did predict you not buying her love for Joe and Jo predicted you not believing that she would confess Matthew's murder so fast, but meh, the guilt is clearly starting to get to her, she's now being haunted by visions, and she was in desperate need of some way to shoulder the burden. And felt a level of quid-pro-quo with Joe having just shared his own secret. And, honestly, this secret is only really the tip of the iceberg for Joanna. To her it was like giving Joe but a small taste of the truth behind her drunken facade. Great that you liked their confrontation, and hope you enjoy their interactions in the finale as well. Finally you thought Rena did some good so yay for that. Hope you like Kathryn as a new supporter; she'll just be YOLOing about from time to time from now on for comic relief. TBHHHHH you said that only one of the complaints that I guessed at would be correct but I'm pretty sure like three were; the Joenna thing, which has been acknowledged, the videotape being convenient, and the end scene not being particularly fitting for the penultimate episode. Which was the "one" that you meant, hmmmm? My guess is maybe... the end scene? There was some grappling with that during planning, tbh. It didn't seem fitting but it also didn't fit anywhere else, and also we didn't have like a big massive splashy cliffhanger to end the pre-finale on so... we figured we'd go for something sweet. It's cool that you liked the scene anyway. And Benstine throughout this episode. It was nice being able to put them together because they haven't actually shared a story since 1x07, with her having been so wrapped up in Rena stuff. I do understand your grievances with Josh, and there may even be a chance that they continue over the next few eps considering they're already written and out and I don't have the mental faculties rn to think whether or not they align with what you want, but we'll certainly be weary of it in future planning. You tend to like the group scenes I write for the dialogue seeming natural, hopefully that remains true and with regards to Josh as well. He's our favorite butler but yeah that probably has a lot to do with his stories and circumstances. His story this episode, for instance, was a lot of fun to write; it's a shocker you're such a fan of the Littles, who are absent from the finale btw, but hope you enjoy how they're included into S2 and are intrigued about their little (;)) mystery. Also Del Barrio engagement was a thing. I'mma guess you enjoyed. Hope you did anyway. Aaaaaaaand is that about it? Probably. Maybe. Enjoy the finale! Or else.